barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Dino-Tale
Once Upon a Dino-Tale is a''' Barney Clip Show that was released on January 6, 2009. Synopsis Join Barney and his friends in some imagination fun as they enter an enchanted world of fairy-tale stories! Princess Rosey is having a party for the whole kingdom and asks Jingles the Jester to find the best fairy tale stories in the land. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff decide to help out by sharing their favorite fairy tale stories. Be a part of the fun and learn that fairy tale stories are told together with the ones you love. Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Mitzi Evans) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Jingles the Jester (Kacie Lynch) |-| Additional Costume Actors = *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) |-| Series Cast = * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Claire (Alexia Bailey) * Lucas (Victor Lopez) * The Royal Ball Dancers Songs #If You Imagine #Once Upon a Time #Topsy Turvy Tea (Scene Taken from: [[Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!|''Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!]]) #Share Your Stuff (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) #If I Had One Wish (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #Nobody Likes To Hear No! (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "The Emperor's Contest") #The Mad Song (Scene Taken from: "The Emperor's Contest") #Welcome to My Tea Party #The Friendship Song #I Love You Stories *Alice in Wonderland (Scene Taken from: [[Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!|''Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!]]) *The Fisherman and his Wife (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") *Cinderella (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") *The Emperor's Contest (Scene Taken from: "The Emperor's Contest") *The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") *Princess Pumpernickel Gallery '''Releases 515aAIroZxL.jpg|Original Release (2009) 2010OUADTCover.jpg|Re-Release with Barney plush (2010) Trivia *This video marked: **The final appearance of David played by Emilio Mazur. **The last appearance of the Season 11 Barney costume. **The only appearance of Jingles the Jester. *The actress who plays Jingles is the same girl who plays Taylor in Season 12-13. *After not being used for six years, the song, "Once Upon a Time" returns in the new content of this video, since "Once Upon a Fairy Tale". *In this video, the story of ''Alice in Wonderland'' from ''Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!'' was shortened. *The production for this video took place in June 2007. Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:2009 Category:Barney Videos